Mr. Wheezy
Mr. Wheezy is a giant cigar that appears in the boss fight with King Dice when landing on Space 3. He is fought on two ashtrays which act as platforms. Intro Before the battle starts, King Dice is lighting Mr. Wheezy's tip with a lighter. Battle Mr. Wheezy attacks by blowing fireballs at the players which travel in loop-de-loops. After a while, he will disappear and reappear to another side, which prompts players to go to another ashtray while he is teleporting. Players also have to watch out for cigarette bats which come out of the fiery ground below. In Expert mode, the fireballs will go twice as fast, being generally harder to evade, and he teleports faster. Once defeated, Mr. Wheezy will start coughing and be crushed by King Dice's shoe, as a punishment for his failure. Personality Very little is specifically known about Mr. Wheezy's personality, save the fact that judging by his death screen, he seems to have a flair for ironic humor. Gallery WheezyIcon.png|Mr. Wheezy's game over icon. wheezykiss.png|Mr. Wheezy shooting out fire wheezyteleport.png|Mr. Wheezy teleports Shoe.png|Mr. Wheezy KO sprite wheezydead.png|Mr. Wheezy knockout CigarBat.png|''Cigarette Bat'' Cigardeathconcept.png|Concept Cigardeathconcept2.png Cigardeathconcept3.png Cigardeathunused.png|Unused concept Cigardeathunused2.png Cigardeathunused3.png Cigardeathunused4.png imageproxy (3).gif|Mr Wheezy's idle animation. 32.png|''Mr. Wheezy before being knocked out.'' 84B17873-90CF-49DA-9BF0-D37E4D5CDD3D.jpeg|Mr. Wheezy getting ready to move to the other side. A2BF177C-9AC7-4A42-B4C6-C1599458EAAD.jpeg|A fire ball. wheezy_intro.png|''Intro'' wheezy_kingdice.png|''KIng Dice's hand.'' DYMca3eUMAADAzj.jpg|Concept art of him Trivia *Mr. Wheezy mentions in his death screen that the player looks like they need fresh air, which is ironic considering he is a smoking cigar. **Mr. Wheezy's line also happens to be a reference to smoking in gambling establishments. **The name "Wheezy" references a common symptom of smoking (wheezing). *Mr. Wheezy is the only boss from King Dice's fight that is outright punished by his boss for his failure, being stomped on by him. He is also one of three bosses to be directly interacted with by King Dice, the others being Chips Bettigan and Hopus Pocus. **The way King Dice punishes his minion also references the common way to put a cigar out after its use (stomping on it). *Mr. Wheezy is one of two characters to be referred to with the title "Mr." in-game. The other character, Mr. Chimes, can also be fought in All Bets Are Off!. Interestingly, their boss, King Dice, refers to himself as Mr. King Dice in his song lyrics. *Mr. Wheezy is the second character after King Dice to be inspired by Cab Calloway in terms of facial expressions, as evidenced in Mr. Wheezy's death screen. *When Mr. Wheezy teleports, he will be facing towards the player when he reappears, which means that the player will get trapped if they try to hide behind him. *Mr Wheezy was one of the playable bosses in a build made for Clueless Gamer along with 7 other stages. *Mr. Wheezy can briefly be heard saying "Oh, Yeah!" at the beginning, it can also be heard saying "Fus Ru-Ki!", "Smokey!" while alternating ashtrays. **Making him and Chips Bettigan the only two bosses that speak at the beginning and the duration of their respective fight. *In the unused Simple Mode, he would never shoot fire ball or teleport, no cigarette bats would spawn either. He only have the default 100 health. In later version like 1.1.3, the Simple Mode differences have been removed and would play like Regular Mode instead. es:Mr. Wheezy Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mini Bosses Category:Inkwell Hell bosses Category:Male